


Challenge

by YayaSamuko



Category: Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Challenges can be like rain sometimes; it may annoy certain people but it will always bring life. [Genderbend Levius, female!Levius/Levi x Nike, Yuri, Shoujo-ai, Girl's love]





	Challenge

"A challenge?"

A certain orange-haired girl gave a tilt of the head as she placed her teacup on the table. Sitting from across her was a shorter girl with silky raven hair attached in pigtails and was clad in a Gothic lolita dress that she was forced to wear against her will. "Yes. Things happened."

There was a moment of pause as the older girl, clad in her usual short pink dress, thought about what to do next. The couple was at a grassy field, serving as the castle's rear garden. It was their little Paradise since that day, the day they officially got engaged, that day when Levi and Nike has overcame the trial in that dark cave to bring a ring but in the end, opted for a rainbow. It was beautiful.

"Say, Levi..."

The young empress lifted her head to look at her wife. "What is it, Nike? You still want more cookies? You're going to get fat at this rate."

"How rude!" The older girl pouted before standing from her chair and walked behind Levi's chair to hug her. "I was just remembering few things."

The ravenette closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of being hugged by her beloved one. It was a nice summer day, few white clouds decorating the blue sky as the sun was at its apogee. The Empire was once again peaceful as usual and everyone's love for their Queens are still high.

"I admit I was really shocked after being revealed I was going to get married." Nike continued as she lifted her head to look at the sky, her arms still embracing the younger girl. Levi chuckled as she leaned back and rested her head on her wife's chest. "I didn't have make a good first impression here at least."

"You sure screwed up."

"Thank you for your support, darling!" The orange-haired queen said sarcastically as a vein popped atop her head but quickly sighed and returned back into watching the horizon. "You were also a very annoying brat."

Levi merely chuckled at these words. "I'm the Empress, remember."

"But," Nike continued. "You were lonely so I guess... It must not have been easy for such a young girl who has lost her mother to be put at the head of a country."

"But I successed." The ravenette replied as she opened her eyes and moved her hands to touch Nike's, that were around her collar, the taller girl still hugging her from behind. "For the sake of everyone and for Mother, I did my best. Everyone in the castle helped me."

" _Ara_. What was that? You sounded so not like your past self~"

"Give me a break, will you?"

" _Hehe_." Nike chuckled as she decided to stop teasing the poor child.

"You also have changed." The ravenette continue after a good minute of silence. "At first, you were an annoying countryside girl. I was angry at first when you came at the castle. I thought they sent us a random campaign girl to engage me because I am a girl and they didn't want to send the real Princess."

Nike was voiceless at these words and another silence took place.

"But I'm glad you're a good person." The petite girl resumed after a while. "Even the townspeople has all fully accepted you. Sure, they were a little weirded out that their Empress was going to get married to another girl but they understand now."

"About that, I was also surprised when I first read the laws and rules of this country."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean same-gender romantic relationship being allowed and legalized to the point of having the right to officially get married was astonishing." The ginger explained.

"Ah! That?" The young Empress nodded. "Mother always taught me to respect every human equally regardless of their gender so I thought it was unfair to limit love or something like that. It's not as if this country lack population or anything. Also, I was myself shocked when 90% of the people in the assembly voted "for" when I proposed that law."

"Really?"

"But convincing them that I preferred girls was another thing."

"I can understand." Nike nodded. "You are the only heiress to the throne and engaging with someone of the same gender means no descendants so they worry."

"But we can always adopt."

The two of them chuckled at the ravenette's words before she grabbed her teacup and took a sip. The wind was gently blowing, making the nearby grasses dance to its rhythm.

"Remembering all that," Levi finally spoke again after a good minute. However, she just decided to stop there and took another sip of her cup. "Never mind."

Nike wanted to ask what was that but decided to give up as she looked at her wife. Moving her hands, the ginger started playing with the younger girl's hair, allowing Levi to relax at the feeling of these slender fingers brushing her silky long raven tresses.

"By the way," The taller girl spoke again after another moment of silence. The still relaxing Levi opened her eyes once again and looked up until her eyes met with her beloved one's. "I think we should do some shopping. We need to find you a proper pajama."

"But what's wrong with sleeping naked?"

"You'll catch a cold." The ginger retorted back. "Also, the maids might get used to seeing that and might not say anything but won't it be a bother if..."

"Are you jealous?"

That question made Nike to shut instantly before averting her eyes, cheeks slightly turning pink. "Of course... You're my wife after all."

"Oh my..."

"Anyway," Nike quickly cleared her throat and turned back to the shorter girl with a smile on her face. "I am in for that challenge we talked about earlier."

"Hein?"

"I was thinking about it since earlier and think it might be funny." The ginger continued. "As long as you'll be participating alongside me, nothing will be impossible."

"But you know very well I'm not that good at singing."

"And that's the challenge! Didn't you say you like challenges?"

Levi sighed as she knew winning this argument was out of her reach. Unlike a powerful enemy army, Nike was something very complex that Levi can so understand but so can't understand at once. It was something very hard to prove scientifically. "Love is hard!" That was what one of the old Advisors has said. Well, he has six wives so it was kind of hard to trust him when it comes to the domain. He's only good at drinking, telling jokes and war after all.

After taking a moment to admire the scenery, Levi finally stood up and offered a hand to her beloved. Nike gladly accepted it and the two of them walked back hand in hand toward the castle. "Let's do our best! Thousands of challenges are still waiting for us."

"I won't worry though as long as you're by my side."


End file.
